


Respawn

by xspiritofthemapleleaf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AHOT6 - Freeform, Character Death, M/M, Panic Attacks, Violence, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspiritofthemapleleaf/pseuds/xspiritofthemapleleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A person always respawned after they died. That was the way of the Minecraft world. Why did they have to be the only exceptions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respawn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Alexdymon: RT Minecraft AU where they’re in the game and every time they die, they respawn back at Achievement City (as opposed to the last bed they slept in) but after a particularly dangerous trek out (maybe enderdragon killing?) they all go back to the city only to realize someone didn’t respawn.
> 
> Thank you for leaving a nice prompt out there. I apologize for what is about to come.

_Drip, drip._

 Small drops of water fall from the high ceiling, scattering as they hit the ground. It’s designed as more of a form of illusion, the currents of the water gliding over the signs, making it look like a levitating layer of water. Due to the fact that they built the ceiling up a couple of months back, the level of water sometimes gets skewed, forcing a sign out of place and causing a few leaks.

This one is nowhere near as bad as it could be, just a small drip that echoed in the large room. It’s been like that since last week. He should fix it, maybe take one of the lads up on the roof with him to—

Something snaps inside of Geoff at the thought, and he lets the idea float away into numbness, lets the emptiness he feels consume him. He can feel it happening again, and he knows there’s nothing to stop it. He lies in his bed, absolutely exhausted but unable to close his eyes. The images flash through his mind, like bright streaks in complete darkness.

_“Where are they?”_

_“Geoff!”_

_“No--”_

Geoff’s eyes shut tight, trying to block out the memories. But they keep coming, he’s not strong enough, it’s, it’s--

_“It’s too late.”_

_Drip, drip._

It was his fault.

Gavin wanted to see the ender dragon. The idea had only been a thought, but it had been almost a year since their adventure to The End. He thought it was overdue. So, for the next few days Geoff instructed his six partners to gather all that they could. Nothing but a quick trip, Geoff insisted. They’d be back within an hour.

Jack hesitated the entire time. Worrying was the bearded man’s strength, and he feared for everyone’s safety. He insisted they use all of their rations of iron for armor, demanded that they remained on guard the whole time. It was dangerous work, he said. We don’t know how The End’s physics work with our world.

Ryan shot down Jack’s worries with the reminder that their spawns were set. Even if one of them died, they would respond in Achievement City. Nothing to worry about, Ryan assured, with a small peck to Jack’s cheek.

They couldn’t have been more wrong.

_Drip, drip._

Geoff shifts in his bed, reaching for the peace of sleep he know he would never get now. His mind is racing, heart picking up speed. _Not now_ , he thinks. It’s the dead of night, no one will come to his rescue. The other two are fast asleep.

Mourning is not something he is accustomed to.  

It’s not even mourning, Geoff realizes. There’s still a hope, an empty promise that tomorrow he will awake to smiling faces and loud shenanigans.

Three days, and there’s still hope.

Geoff feels wetness under his eyes, and he curses silently at the weakness shown. Three days, and there’s nothing but an aching hole where his heart should be.

_Drip, drip._

The dragon was larger than before. It circled over them, like a bird swoops in for prey. Michael whooped and hollered at it, goading it on with his diamond sword poised. Behind him Gavin cheered, swinging his bow in delight as “his Mogar” defended him.

The ender dragon dropped, massive claws sharper than any sword they could’ve created, and Geoff looked away as it racked its talons against Michael’s chest. It ripped through his iron armor like it was butter, and Michael fell to ground, blood pouring from his ribs. There was a deadly silence as his body disappeared into a shimmering gold light.

That was the last time Geoff saw him.

_Drip, drip._

Geoff is full on sobbing now, choking back the tears that he swore would never come. Three smiling faces, three people he loved with everything he had. He sits up in his bed, struggling to gain control of himself before the other two Gents hear. But the memories are flashing through his head, clear as day, and he can’t control them.

He hiccups, feeling like his chest is collapsing in on himself, and he slides off of his bed and onto the cool stone floor. He curls up, head tucked in between his knees as his heart races. He needs them. He needs them so much. He misses their soft touches and immature flirting and insistent promiscuousness that only people of their age could have. And he’s longing, aching to see them again. It should’ve been him. It should’ve always been him.

Why wasn’t it him?

_Drip, drip._

Ray was distracted, attempting to hide from an enderman as the dragon fast approached from behind. Geoff had longed since sensed something was off, that it was far more dangerous than anticipated. Jack shouted at the top of his lungs, voice begging to get Ray’s attention. To Geoff’s left Gavin remained frozen in place, starring wide-eyed at the place where Michael died, now stained with blood. Ryan was by the lad’s side in an instant, pulling him out of the open and into the covers of one of the pillars.

Geoff heard a cry, and he turned just as the ender dragon launched a fireball at Ray. Ray waited patiently for it, sword ready as if to bounce it back.

Instinct told Geoff that it wouldn’t work.

He had hardly opened his mouth to scream when the ball of flames engulfed Ray, sending the Puerto Rican shrieking. His sword, now glowing white hot, dropped from his hand, and with an action much like Michael’s his body shimmered and glowed, disappearing into another world.

Geoff’s cry stopped abruptly, and he cursed, whirling around and barking at the others to retreat back into the portal.

_Drip, drip._

Someone is next to him now, wrapping comforting arms around his shoulders. Geoff doesn’t bother to see who it is. Hell, he doesn’t even remember hearing him come in. He leans into the familiar touch, eyes shutting tight as he remembers everything, and it’s all too painful, to think about his Lads, the light and joy of their six-man relationship. He weeps, allowing all of the misery of the past three days to well out in the form of tears.

A voice—he recognizes it to be Jack’s—whispers in his ear, telling him that it’s alright. Alright? How can it be alright? It will never be alright. Never.

They’ll come back, they had to. It had only been three days. And then Geoff will never allow them to leave his sight again. He’ll kiss them tenderly before going to bed, the way he used to when their relationship first started out. He won’t allow them to leave without some form of armor. It will never happen again, they just had to come back.

_Drip, drip._

Why the hell did Gavin have to turn around?

They were at the portal, the remaining four ready to jump in and close it properly, when the absence of the lad went noticed by Ryan. Geoff whirled around, immediately spotting Gavin retrieving Ray and Michael’s swords. He picked them up and sprinted as fast as he could in their direction.

And then an enderman appeared in his path.

It smacked Gavin sharply, sending him at least ten blocks back. Ryan dropped the potion in his hand and bounded towards him, trying to reach him before the looming creature overhead did.

But it was the enderman that got there first. Geoff watched, dumbstruck, as Gavin’s form shimmered and disappeared under the blow of the black creature.  If he would’ve known how weak Gavin had been he would’ve protected him, even assisted him in retrieving the swords.

Instead his bow laid solemnly with other twos’ fallen weapons.

  _Drip, drip._

Jack has pulled him onto his lap now, rocking him silently as Geoff tightens against him. He tries to concentrate on him, to calm himself down, but someone is howling at the top of their lungs, and he keeps losing his focus.

It isn’t long before he realizes that the howling is coming from him.

Another pair of arms wrap around him, and at small thought at the back of his mind tells Geoff it’s Ryan, but he can’t think about it for long, because his thoughts are wild, frantic as he relives that horrid day over and over in his mind. _Make it stop, please._

_Drip, drip._

The Gents emerged from the portal without speaking, and Ryan quickly broke it, shutting down The End. Jack turned away, running up from the small cave, and tearing through the forest to meet the Lads at Achievement City. Geoff and Ryan were right behind him, suddenly more concerned than they could ever be. Geoff could feel something off about the deaths, could feel the small vibrations through his body sending off red flags. Something wasn’t right.

They arrived, and Geoff expected to see Michael emerging from his house, grumbling about how much his chest had hurt, Gavin and Ray giggling like idiots next to him as they realized the mistakes they had made in battle.

When he saw nothing he swallowed hard.

Geoff dashed into Ray’s house, the closest to where he came from, and searched frantically for the lad. He waited a few moment, praying to whatever god out there that Ray would appear in his bed, get up and smirk at Geoff, and tease him for worrying.

“No. No please!” He rushed out from Ray’s house, going into Gavin’s, then Michael’s. They all remained untouched.

“Where are they?” he shouted, slamming his fist down on the wool of the middle of the logo. Next to him Jack paced, expression in anguish. Ryan emerged from Michael’s house after searching them himself, shaking his head. “Geoff!”

Geoff shook his head, tears pricking at his eyes. _No, please dear god why…_

He fell the ground, a cry of agony escaping his mouth.

They were gone.

_Drip, drip._

Geoff’s cries are becoming smaller now, as he speaks his misery, lets himself miss, truly miss his Lads. “Why? Why didn’t they come back? I fucking need them!” He hiccups, tears staining Jack’s shirt. “They have to come back! It’s only been three days!”

“Geoff, calm down,” Ryan speaks slowly and evenly. Then, to Jack, “I thought this was over.”

Geoff feels the sigh from Jack more than hearing it, and then a soft voice rumbles through him. “Geoff, it’s okay. It’s okay. We all miss them.”

Geoff feels a forehead press to his, and he stills, his breaths finally falling even. “They’ll be back…” Geoff whispers. “It’s only been three days.”

Ryan turns away, his face contorting at the words. And then Jack sucks in a breath, like he’s about to speak.

“No, isn’t hasn’t been,” Jack replied softly. “You have this episode almost every night, Geoff. You think they left only three days ago, but it’s not true.”

Geoff struggles to take in the words, but it’s too much. He shakes his head. “Then how long?”

Ryan speaks up. “Thirty-four days.”

The blow hits Geoff long and hard, and suddenly he remembers. He remembers cleaning out their houses, careful not to move the bed. He remembers the days with only the other two by his side, the times he felt alone even with them. He remembers the garden they planted behind Gavin’s house, just for them.

He remembers, and it tears a gash through his heart.

“Michael, Gavin, Ray…” Geoff whimpers. His eyes are red, nose running, and an exhaustion from his emotions suddenly takes over him. He clings to Jack like a child, refusing to let go.

“I know,” Jack’s voice cracks at the last syllable.

They gently lift Geoff back up to his bed, and join him on either side. Despite how tired he is it takes Geoff another hour to finally shut his eyes, being lulled to sleep by the even breaths of Ryan and by Jack tenderly kissing every finger of his hand, over and over.

It’s been thirty-four days. Thirty-four days since Achievement Hunter lost its younger half to a harsh world, and deprived three men of who they loved most.

Thirty-four days, and never will they be the same.

The last thing Geoff hears before he nods off is the faithful water drops of the ceiling, never failing, always there to fall.

_Drip, drip._

 


End file.
